Resident Evil Crossover
by Lady Arieta
Summary: Complete! Kevin is at below freezing point and he meets up with an old friend, who is his friend and what history does he have with the Gvirus?
1. Reunion

Rena: Yo this is my very first Resident Evil fan fiction so please I hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kevin rounded a corner after picking up the frozen wrench, a zombie was chasing after him too, he quickly turned around and shot it 3 times, hearing the bullets land on the floor, Kevin quickly ran away, as he came to the door he heard gun fires in the room  
  
"That's strange, there shouldn't be anybody else in here but me" He thought to himself in a confused way  
  
He took a step toward the door and entered the security room, there he saw a shadowy figure run away  
  
"Wait!" Kevin tried to call but the figure had already left.  
  
Kevin chased after him toward the hallway that head to the break room, as he entered the hallways he heard another door close before him. He ran around the corner and a zombie got up, it walked toward Kevin and within 2 inch of being attacked Kevin shot its head, causing pieces of its head to splat against the walls, blood squirted out and landed on the floor. Kevin jumped over the body and went into the break room. He entered the room and saw the locker door close, he slowly walked over to it, placed his hand on the knob and opened it and quickly pointed his gun at the figure.  
  
"Hold your fire! I'm a human!" The person said as he raised his arm in a seize and arrest position  
  
Kevin lowered his gun a bit, he recognized that voice anywhere, thought it was dark and he couldn't see the person's face, he held his gun up again and asked his name, the person replied  
  
"My name is Leon, Leon S. Kennedy" Kevin quickly lowered his gun and he stared at him  
  
"Leon?" he pulled him out of the locker and looked at his face "Holy shit it is you!" he yelled out in surprise.  
  
Leon lowered his arms and looked at his face as well, his eyes widened in surprise to find that he had been running away from his old time friend "Kevin! By god it is you!" He yelled out with happiness in his tone.  
  
"Gee, I couldn't recognize you in that R.P.D outfit" Kevin said as he patted Leon on the shoulders  
  
Leon let out a slight laugh "well I couldn't recognize you either considering how old you are"  
  
"I'm not that old!" Kevin shouted as he gave Leon the weirdo look  
  
as they celebrated their reunion a zombie came in, Kevin quickly aimed for it and Leon quickly turned around and they both shot it in the head, the head popped and bits of pieces from the head and brain scattered everywhere blood gushed out and landed on the walls. Leon turned around facing toward Kevin  
  
"I don't think now is the time to be celebrating"  
  
Kevin nodded, as they headed toward the door Kevin stopped  
  
"What's wrong?" Leon asked "Wait for a minute" Kevin replied  
  
Kevin walked to the right from the door and saw a sink with hot water. He placed the frozen wrench in and it defrosted. He picked it up again and went back to where Leon was waiting and they both walked out of the door, Kevin reloaded his gun as he walked toward the security room while Leon stood against a wall and took a peek in the hallways to make sure that zombies weren't around. Kevin finished reloading his gun and ran ahead with Leon followed him. They ran into the security room without any problems. Kevin used the wrench to open the door against the wall and grabbed the handle valve. Leon heard a door open and a moan from behind and turned around and shot the zombie 6 times till it fell on the floor then reloaded his gun. Kevin had already opened the door that led to B7.  
  
"Leon, c'mon!" Kevin shouted while inside the entrance  
  
Leon turned around and climbed down the ladder "Wait man!"  
  
As soon as Leon got down there he heard gun fires  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Kevin yelled as he shot 2 zombies coming toward him, Leon came through the door and aimed for the zombie when all of a sudden a zombie came up from behind him  
  
"Ah, shit!" Leon yelled out as he tried to push the zombie away from him "Help!"  
  
Kevin just finished killing off the 2 zombies. He turned around to see Leon getting attacked.  
  
"Leon!" He ran toward him and kicked the zombie off "Are you all right?" Kevin asked  
  
Leon got off form the floor and shot the zombie that attacked him "yea, I'm fine, thanks"  
  
Kevin shouldered Leon up and walked toward the main computer  
  
"Are you looking for the V-jolt?" Leon asked  
  
Kevin looked at Leon "How'd you know?"  
  
Leon stood up while holding his hurt shoulder  
  
"I came in from B7"  
  
Kevin glared at him for a second "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"......I forgot" Leon said softly  
  
"Great, oh well let's head to the duct" Kevin said as he walked toward the door and grabbed some more ammo to reload his gun but realized he only has 2 left, he stopped, took the bullets and threw the box on the floor  
  
"Shit...." He said out of frustration , Leon grabbed a first aid spray and walked over to Kevin.  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
Kevin turned around and put the 2 bullets in his gun  
  
"I'm out of ammo" Kevin said as he kicked the box that he threw on the ground  
  
Leon reached into his pouch and pulled out his handgun bullets, he had 13 left, only enough to make 1 round then he was out  
  
"Looks like we'll have to save our ammo for an emergency" Leon said as he placed his gun in his slot holder. Kevin did the same. They went back to B6 and headed toward the duct. Kevin used the valve again to increase the ladder. They got to B5 but climbed all the way to b4. Kevin was the first to go in, Leon slowed down a bit then went in as well  
  
"Let me go you son of a bitch! Agh!" Kevin yelled out. Leon ran in and saw Kevin being held in the air by a great moth.  
  
"Kevin!" Leon tried to shoot but he was afraid of hitting Kevin so he withdrawed his gun, The moth left the room carrying Kevin to his hive  
  
"Let go!" He punched the moth's gutter and it damaged a bit causing bits of its guts to drip out.  
  
"Damn it! Help!"  
  
By the time Leon could get a good shot it had already left the room. He punched the wall and cursed lightly then remembered its hideout. Leon ran through the red path and ran inside the room.  
  
To Be Continue...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena: So? How is it? Please give me your thoughts by reviewing! It would help me a lot, by the way if you guys haven't noticed Kevin and Leon are really friends and I just though the area Below Freezing Point was appropriate ^_^; don't ask me why I just thought so, maybe because it's one of my favorite scenario 


	2. History

Rena: This is chapter 2 of my first Resident Evil fan fiction and to tell the truth, I'm very pleased to have a lot of compliments from my readers especially Cannibal Jello ^_^. I'm sorry to tell you but David isn't going to be in this fan fiction but I am planning to make one with him and Kevin in it I just got to think of the story plot and such, anyways I talked long enough please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon ran inside the room, he looked around a bit then ran down the hall and took a right where he saw 2 doors. he walked up to check them and stepped on something. He lifted his foot a couple inches into the air and found 2 empty bullets  
  
"Shit, he used them"  
  
He looked around and ran into a room on his left, as he went in, there was a disgusted smell in the air, cob webs were everywhere and human sized cocoons as well, he found a duct but weird tentacle things were swapping everywhere, he looked around again and saw something in the we and ran over there to get it out. He got it out and was pleased to find that it was a Flame Thrower. He took out his lighter and lit it then aimed it toward the ducted and burned the plant. He ran up and crawled through the duct hole. Sure enough when he got through, the moth was there and he found Kevin laying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Little bastard, eat this!" Leon yelled as he burned the moth with the Flame Thrower. It died out with a loud screech, Leon tossed away the Flame Thrower and ran over to Kevin  
  
"Kevin, Kevin!" Leon said as he tried to wake him  
  
Kevin winced a bit then slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Leon then tried to get up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Kevin nodded then finally got up and sat against a wall  
  
"Are you sure? You don't' look too well"  
  
"I'm....fine really...." Kevin fainted before he finished his sentence, Leon grabbed him before he hit the ground  
  
"Kevin? Kevin! Damn it!" Leon yelled then thought to him. "This isn't good, he must have breathed in too much poison from the moth"  
  
Leon set Kevin down gently then went to unlock the door then went back to grab Kevin and walked out in the hallways. He cam across the 3 way path again. This time he went to the white path. He went in and looked around for a safe area to place Kevin in. Across the hall he saw an office area and walked over and went in. There was a bed against the wall and Leon placed Kevin down on it. As he placed Kevin down, he noticed his breathing was different, in fact he was breathing harder  
  
"I have to find some blue herbs fast!" He thought as he ran back out the door.  
  
He ran down to B5 and crawled through he duct. He ran down the hall and a zombie came toward him, Leon kicked him down really hard and it fell to the floor. Leon took this chance to run and crawl through the duct, He finally got in the room and saw a zombie on the floor.  
  
"Holy shit!" Leon stared at the body but it didn't move.  
  
He picked up a security card that was in the body's pocket. He went to the door that was in front of him across from the duct shoot. He opened the shutter doors and ran to the door that was at the end of the hall. It was locked. He opened it with the security card that he got and it opened. He walked in with caution, as he walked in a moth came at him.  
  
"Fuck!" He pulled out a cloth and held it up toward his mouth and nose so he wouldn't breath in any poison. He pulled out his handgun and shot it 5 times and it fell to the ground. Leon saw the pot of blue herbs in the back and went to grab some. He looked over and saw a computer and went to register so that he can open other doors if neccessary. The moth got back up and Leon quickly ran out of the room with 4 blue herbs in his hand. He removed the cloth and ran to the duct and crawled through and ran back to the office where Kevin was.  
  
~Leon's PoV~  
  
I got the herbs back to Kevin, but the results don't seem to change, I began to worry as I paced back and forth in the room then started thinking about the past and how I met Kevin for the first time.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
There was a test for new members at the Raccoon Police Department, I was on my final test, the shooting rank, I made one of the top shooters when Kevin came in, he was already a cop that time and he challenged me to see which one of us gets a higher point. I accepted his challenge, sure enough our points were the same and he was pretty surprised.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked me as he pulled down his earphones from his ears  
  
I pulled mine down as well "It's Leon"  
  
"I'm Kevin, Kevin Ryman. Your pretty good for a rookie"  
  
I looked at him in surprise, sure this wasn't the first time I've done this but I never came close to beating a cop, I placed the gun, earphones and goggles down on the counter and went out of the room, as I walked down the hall Kevin followed me  
  
"Hey wait!" I turned around as he ran toward me "Was it something I said?"  
  
"No, I'm actually flattered that you say I'm good, I must have had a lot on my mind when you said that."  
  
Kevin folded his arms across his chest "from what I can tell on the shooting is that you done that before haven't you?"  
  
I thought to myself when he said that "He's good"  
  
I put my hands in my pocket and slightly looked down on the floor "Yep, I have done that before, was it obvious?"  
  
Kevin nodded "Yep, no actual rookie can come close to my points"  
  
I could tell at that moment that he was calling friendship between us.  
  
Kevin placed one hand in his pocket and the other by his side "Hey how about a drink? Don't worry it's on me"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it I'm sure I have enough money for 2 in my wallet." He said as he placed the other hand in his pocket  
  
"And if you don't?" I said to him when he pulled out his wallet  
  
Kevin looked in his wallet and found that he was only 50 cents off "What the hell????"  
  
I laughed "See what I mean? It's alright I can pay for myself"  
  
"Damn, first time I wanted to pay for a friend I end up short 50 cents ha ha, funny how that works huh?"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I stopped pacing around the room and sat on the floor against a wall, I tried to calm from worrying about Kevin. I got tired and dozed off.  
  
~Normal PoV~  
  
Kevin slowly opened his eyes and sat up he looked around the room then back at the wall he was facing  
  
"Where am I?" he asked as he got out of the bed and saw Leon sleeping on the floor  
  
Kevin sat up from his bed and stared at Leon, he was a bit amused at how Leon slept. It almost looks as if he was dead. Leon was sitting against a wall with his head toward the floor, legs bent a little bit, one hand on the floor and the other on his stomach. Kevin picked up a piece of paper, crinkled it up and threw it at Leon. Leon looked up  
  
"Are you awake yet?"  
  
Leon looked over to Kevin and saw him looking at him weirdly  
  
"Kevin!"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Leon got up and patted the dust off himself  
  
"You ok now?"  
  
Kevin tilted his head toward the right a little "Yea, thought my legs are a little numb and I can't move"  
  
"I can wait till you can move" Leon said as he rubbed his head  
  
There was a bit of silent in the room when finally  
  
"Do you remember when you told me how you wanted to be a mission so bad?" said Kevin breaking the eerie silence  
  
Leon thought back for a while then snapped his fingers "Yea, I still remember that"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Leon and Kevin were in the R.P.D target room practicing shooting moving objects. It has been 2 weeks since Leon joined and he hasn't even worn a R.P.D uniform yet. Kevin stopped and placed his gun down. Leon took one last shot then placed the gun down as well  
  
"Hey Kevin do you think you can help me get an assignment??" Leon asked as he pulled down the earphones  
  
Kevin pulled his down too "I'm not sure but I can try, why? You desperate to get one??"  
  
"I feel bad being in here when I don't even have any missions to go on"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, nobody cares"  
  
Leon shrugged "I guess"  
  
Few days later a general police gave Leon an assignment to investigate downtown of Raccoon City and Kevin wasn't too happy. That would mean that he has to separate from his best friend who was always like a little brother to him. But Kevin told Leon that it was all right and he'll manage. Kevin went to the bar that night after Leon left and had a cup of wine and of course that was when the zombies came in and attacked, the same time Leon ran into the dead little girl and met Claire.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"What the hell was General thinking when he sent me down there?" Leon said as he folded his arms across his chest  
  
"Well the good thing is that you're still alive, I was getting worried that you were dead cause I haven't seen you in 2 months"  
  
Leon's eyes shot at Kevin "I've been gone that long!?"  
  
Kevin nodded "still seems like yesterday that you left"  
  
Leon placed his hand on an open drawer and it fell making a loud crash on the floor "Crap!"  
  
"Leon, look under that!" Kevin said as he pointed to the pile of broken wood  
  
"Why?" Leon asked  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Leon did as he was told, he picked up the broken drawer and found that there was a hidden stash of bullets. 4 boxes to be exact it was enough just to survive the place Kevin placed his hand on his chin and thought a bit  
  
"I wonder if there are anymore here"  
  
"We'll find out won't we?" He broke another drawer, but this time they were shotgun rounds. Kevin stood up and stumbled a bit but held a wall to keep him up. Leon picked up the handgun bullets and handed Kevin 2 boxes and kept 2 for himself then picked up the shotgun rounds. Leon then looked around  
  
"If there are shotgun rounds here....."  
  
".....there are probably shotguns here as well" Kevin added  
  
"I doubt it, though it wouldn't hurt to look" Leon got up and looked around when they heard the door banging  
  
"What the hell?" Kevin said as he reloaded his gun  
  
Leon backed up a little and tripped over something causing him to fall backwards onto the floor "Ow!"  
  
"Leon you alright?"  
  
"yeah, just tripped ov-"he saw something shining that he had tripped over and sure enough it was a shotgun with only 2 rounds into it "Kevin! I found it" He picked it up and tossed it over to him and he caught it. Kevin opened the door and a zombie came though, He shot it right there and half his body fell apart, the legs walked toward Leon and the body crawling toward Kevin.  
  
"Holy Shit!!!" They both said as Kevin popped the head of the zombie and Leon as he kicked the legs away from him. Kevin's eyes widened and Leon fell to the floor, still scared at the image they saw they froze a bit. Then Kevin slowly walked out of the door backwards while still watching the body and Leon quickly crawled out of the door. Right when Leon got out Kevin quickly closed the door and sat against it still a little shocked at it. Leon could barely even stand up but still managed anyways. Kevin stood up as well and walked toward the 3 way path door.  
  
"Hey, Kevin here's the shotgun rounds" Leon said as he handed them to him and pulled out his handgun  
  
Kevin took the shotgun rounds and reloaded the shotgun and pulled out his handgun as he hung the shotgun behind him with the strap on it. "Thanks, but it's best to save the shotgun for something big...."  
  
Leon nodded and they both ran out to the 3 way passage and went to the blue path  
  
To Be Continue......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena: Ok, so I know that was a little boring but I promise in chapter 3 there will be a whole lot more action and less talking it's just this chapter was about their past and how they met, Anyways please review and tell me how you thought of it! Even if it was a little boring ^_~ and sorry for the late update I have finals coming up and I really hate them 


	3. End?

Rena: Chapter 3 of my fan fiction, what will happen next?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Leon and Kevin went in the blue path door  
  
"I-I-is it just me.....or did it g-get colder?" Leon said as he started to rub his hands  
  
Kevin started to rub his arms, after all he's in short sleeves "I think it is colder"  
  
Leon walked toward the shutter and opened it with the security card he still had. Kevin walked in front of it and when the shutter opened. they saw a frozen alpha hunter in front of them and they both jumped back 2 feet away from it. Kevin went up and poked it and the head fell off and broke into pieces on the floor.  
  
"Yeow!! What the????" Kevin said as he jumped back at least 5 feet  
  
"Now that's just creepy"  
  
they both moved to the side and Leon opened the door with his registration that he did earlier and Kevin went in the room, Kevin went in and got the blowtorch and ran away form the zombie that came near him and ran out the room. There he saw Leon open another door with the card. Leon turned to Kevin  
  
"I'm going to check in this room"  
  
"Alright, be careful meet back here when your done" Kevin said and ran to the temperature changing room.  
  
Kevin's PoV  
  
Leon and I separated, but only for a short time. As he walked in the room I ran to the temperature room. The room was so cold that I almost froze. I quickly walked over to the control and saw a frozen corpse hanging onto the handle. I brought out the blowtorch and warmed up the body, as it heated up and the ice melted the corpse fell to the floor pulling the handle down making it much warmer. I threw away the blow torch and picked up some custom parts for the shotgun and combined them both together. As I finished I heard Leon yell outside and ran out of the room right away.  
  
Leon's PoV  
  
Kevin and I separated, but I knew we would meet up shortly. I walked in the room and it was dark. The only light available was the one on top of the entrance door. I pulled out my gun and proceeded with caution. when a I turned the corner I saw a red switch and walked toward it and turned it on, then I continued to search the room but to my left were 3 zombies. I held up my gun and shot 2 zombies 3 times and kicked down the 3rd one, I saw a disk on the bed and picked it up. It said "MO Disk" I figured it was something useless but took it just in case I needed it and ran out of the room quickly. As soon as I left someone shot me but missed 2 inches from my head. That person was Annette  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Kevin ran out of the room and headed onward Leon  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
"Don't move! Or your friend gets it! Your both after the G-Virus aren't you?" Annette said as she held the gun at Leon  
  
Kevin looked at Leon "Leon? Who is this?"  
  
"A scientist that works for Umbrella" Leon replied  
  
"Shut up! I didn't say you could talk, just answer this question. Where's your other friend? You know, that spy that always follows you"  
  
"Spy" Leon said confusedly "Ada's not a spy! I know her!'  
  
Annette fixed her hair "humph, you really don't' know anything do you? Alright then, I'll tell you. She specifically got close to John in order to get information about the G-virus and was planning to steal one"  
  
"That's a lie!" Leon yelled out " I don't' believe you!"  
  
Annette fixed her again "It's the truth, I checked her background information. You can believe all you want but it won't matter to me, your all going to die here"  
  
"Not while I'm here!" Kevin said as he pulled out his .45 auto  
  
A light rumbled occurred and they all stumbled to the floor  
  
Kevin dropped his gun and fell to his knees "What the hell?!" he picked up his gun again and put it in his slot holder.  
  
Annette fell to her knees as well "What's going on?" as she tried to stand up a column fell on her head. and she fell unconscious. blood bleed out from her head. The rumbled stopped and Leon ran up to see if she was alright and Kevin stood up  
  
"Is she alright?" Kevin said as he rubbed his head  
  
Something came on the announcement "The self-destruct system has been activated, repeated the self-destruct system has been activated. All personals please report to the bottom platform"  
  
Kevin looked up "What the hell? Who set off the self-destruct system????"  
  
Leon lifted Annete's hand and found the G-virus and took it, Kevin looked back at Leon "H-hey! Don't take the G whatchamacallit!"  
  
"What's the difference?" Leon said and walked out toward the main shaft  
  
"Hey wait!" Kevin ran out of the door.  
  
They both headed toward the red path. Kevin ran ahead and Leon followed then suddenly a gun shot from behind them and hit the wall.  
  
"Don't move Leon" Said the person behind them  
  
Leon turned around and Kevin did the same  
  
"Ada? What are you doing?" Leon said as he walking toward her  
  
"Don't move!' she held the gun up at Leon, he paused "Just hand over the G- virus"  
  
"I don't believe this, Annette was right..." Leon said very frustrated  
  
"That's why I told you to leave without me but you wouldn't listen! If you won't hand it over them I'm going to have to kill you"  
  
Leon walked a step forward "You can't do that"  
  
"Leon? Are you crazy? She's serious! She'll kill you!" Kevin said trying to protect Leon  
  
Leon turned his head toward Kevin and whispered something then looked at Ada and dropped his gun  
  
"Ada, if your going to kill me then go right ahead"  
  
"Leon!"  
  
Ada held her gun toward him and was just about to pull the trigger but lowered her hand. Leon held his hand out to her  
  
"C'mon we'll escape together"  
  
Ada reached her hand out when suddenly she was shot in the right shoulder  
  
"Ada! Kevin! What'd you do!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
Annette fainted as soon as she shot Ada. Ada backed up and fell off the bridge. Leon quickly ran over and grabbed her left hand.  
  
"Ada! Hold on, I'm going to pull you up!" Leon struggled  
  
"Leon ho- Oh shit!" Kevin pulled his gun out and shot the alpha hunter that were coming toward them.  
  
"Leon please, just let go I'm just a burden to you"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not about to let you die here1 We're so close to escaping! You can't die now!'  
  
"Leon....I want to say that I'm sorry and...I wish we could have escaped together"  
  
"We can!" he tried to pull her up but the wound he got earlier caught on and caused him a little pain  
  
"Leon! You all right?" Kevin said while still shooting at the hunter  
  
Ada reached up her right arm and gripped Leon's hand" Leon...I love you....please live....for me..."her grip loosened and the alpha hunter attacked Leon causing him to drop her.  
  
"ADAAA!!!!!!!!!" Leon yelled  
  
Kevin had enough, he pulled out the shotgun and shot the hunter and it died away. Leon kneeled down and punched the floor. Kevin tried to comfort him. Leon stood up and took out the G-Virus  
  
"All cause of this.......they all died because of this piece of shit!!" He said very angrily and tossed it down the bridge  
  
Kevin stood silent. He dare not say anything to Leon, figuring that he was still angry and sad enough  
  
"C'mon...."Leon said as he walked through the door  
  
They both climbed down to B5 and climbed through the duct and got to the other side. Leon opened the other shutter door with the disk he got earlier  
  
They ran to the end of the pathway and just when they were going to open the door the shutter closed along with another shutter  
  
"What the hell?" Kevin said as he turned around and stared at the closed shutters  
  
"C'mon!" Leon opened the door and walked through  
  
They both ran toward the elevator, as soon as they ran over there a monster came down  
  
"William!?" Leon yelled as he backed up 5 steps  
  
"Out of our way!!" Kevin pulled out his shotgun and shot it several times "Well that wa- Holy shit!!"  
  
After several shots from the shotgun it mutated into a bigger monster, after it finished mutating it started to walk toward Kevin  
  
"Look out!" Leon pushed Kevin aside and took the hit, knocking him through the tanks and against a wall  
  
"Leon!" Kevin tried to run over to him but got knocked against the wall  
  
Leon got up weakly and coughed up a little blood, He stood up and leaned against the wall for support, the monster came over and knocked Leon back on the floor hitting his head in the process causing it to bleed lightly. Leon was too tired to move, he tried to crawl away but his body wouldn't listen. The monster jumped in front of him, grabbed his head and held him up in front of him.  
  
"D..Damn...Am I going to die like this?" Leon thought to himself  
  
The monster raised his right arm and was about to attack Leon when bullet hit it in it's eye, it cried out in pain and threw Leon to the floor and grabbed his eye still yelling as the blood squirted out. Leon sat up and looked behind him. Kevin stood there with a magnum in his hand and his arm slightly cut and bleeding a bit.  
  
"Leon, you alright?"  
  
Kevin quickly ran to carry Leon toward the elevator. The monster ran up to them and Kevin turned around, aimed, and shot him using up the rest of the magnum bullets. It backed up and squirmed on the floor. Kevin tossed away the empty magnum and pulled out his shotgun again and shot it some more, it screeched until it finally died away. Kevin walked up and kicked it  
  
"Bitch, mess with Leon and you got to go through me!"  
  
They heard a beep sound from the elevator, Kevin ran toward Leon and carried him over to the elevator and down to the basement. When they got down there the place was about to be blowned up. Kevin ran down the hall with Leon's arm over his shoulder and the train was leaving.  
  
"C'mon! Hurry up!" Said a person that was at the door  
  
Leon looked up "Claire!"  
  
"C'mon!" She looked to the side and saw a wall coming up and quickly stepped back in  
  
"Dammit! We'll never make it!" Kevin said as he looked for an opening and found one that was coming up "Leon......."  
  
"Look if I can't leave without you then I might as well die here!"  
  
"Think again! You're going!" Kevin removed Leon's arm from his shoulder and threw him in the door  
  
"Kevin! What the hell are you doing!? Kevin? Kevin!!" Leon yelled out from the door, still injured from the previous battle he could barely stand up, He held the rail and opened the door. Claire heard the door and ran over  
  
"Leon! Are you alright? Where's your friend?" She asked with a worried look on her face  
  
Leon shook his head "unfortunately.....he won't be coming....."  
  
She stood silent and lead Leon to a bench that was there  
  
"Why everyone so quiet??"  
  
Leon looked up at that instant and looked at the door  
  
"KEVIN! But how did yo- when did yo-" He said as he was a bit confused  
  
"You sure you want to know?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Damn! No entrance I'm dead" He said as he paced back and forth on the platform"  
  
"Kevin!"  
  
Kevin looked to his right and saw David King  
  
"David?? What the hell??"  
  
"Just shut up and get on or do you want to die out here?" David said as he backed up from the door  
  
"Like hell I want out!" He took a lead run and jumped on the train "Phew, thought I was going to die" he sat down for a second then jumped up again "Wait a minute! How on earth did you get here??????"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"If it weren't for me, You'd be dead by now" David said as he was leaning against a wall with his arms folded  
  
"You never did tell me how you got down here"  
  
"humph, just ask the girl"  
  
"Wha?" Kevin looked at Claire and she just smiled  
  
"I found him roaming around the place so I thought he might want to come with me"  
  
Leon sat back "Well, we're all here and alive....that's what matters"  
  
He looked up at the ceiling and thought about Ada "Ada....I made it out alive......though I wish you could have been with me right now" He thought to himself and closed his eyes "Goodbye.....Ada"  
  
Fin  
  
Or is it?  
  
Rena: Just to tell you guys, that ending probably sucked a little but guess what! I'm adding an extra chapter! I'm not telling what it is, your going to have to find that out yourself =D and just to tell everyone, I hate this new system right now because it won't let me do the lines I always do cause this thing is so stupid  



End file.
